


IDK My BFF Death

by Yubsie



Category: Doctor Who, Sandman
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-10-15
Updated: 2012-10-15
Packaged: 2017-11-16 08:20:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,197
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/537425
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yubsie/pseuds/Yubsie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After once again finding himself not among the living, Rory spends some time with his friend Death.</p>
            </blockquote>





	IDK My BFF Death

Death loved her job. How could she not, when she got to meet so many fantastic people every day? Still, it wasn’t really a job that leant itself well to having regular customers; she usually only saw people twice. 

Usually. There were a few notable exceptions.

She had learned to get a feeling for when she was running into them. It was difficult, sometimes, since it could happen in any time or any place. But she’d been at this for a long time, she did start noticing some common features.

So when she found herself at a pair of planets touching in a way that conventional physics would call impossible, she knew _exactly_ who she was here to meet. “Hi Rory.”

Rory shifted awkwardly the way he had started to after their second (well, third, but he didn’t remember the one when he was born) meeting. He always seemed embarrassed to have wound up here. “Hello again.”

Death held out her hand. Even though she knew from experience that this wasn’t likely to be a traditional job, she hoped the gesture was comforting. It didn’t matter how many times someone died, it was still a scary experience every time. “Well, let’s get going.”

“Going where?”

“Well, there’s really no point in me _putting_ you anywhere, since you never stay put anyway. I figured we’d just head back to my place until however you’re getting back this time happens.”

“You have a place?” Rory’s befuddled face really was quite charming. It seemed to be his default when he died lately. Which said a lot.

“Yes, everyone needs somewhere. Right this way.” The journey to her apartment was accomplished with minimal fanfare, simply transitioning from the planet to the front door in the blink of an eye. She _could_ use a more elaborate transition, but she seldom saw the need. She wasn’t trying to intimidate Rory, she wanted him to be comfortable while he waited.

It seemed to be a bit much for him, with the way he gaped at the goldfish sitting next to a family portrait. From there his wide eyes moved on to the teddy bear that had fallen over on the couch onto a pile of fishnet stockings. The open closet, full of ten billion years’ worth of clutter seemed no more comforting.

“Sorry about the mess. I don’t get many visitors.” She righted Cavendish and moved the pile of stockings out of the way. “Would you like some tea?”

“Uh… sure.” It was kinda cute, the way Rory still managed to be so flustered after meeting so many times.

Death set the kettle to boil and came back through the bead door, making sure she’d be able to hear when it was ready. “So, how’s Amy?”

“Hopefully a bit better than me right now.”

Death offered him a smile. This much, at least she knew. “I haven’t been called to her.”

“Good. That’s… really good.”

“I meant in general though. What have you two been up to? Exciting adventures? Romantic evenings? The little things.”

“You can’t really be interested in that.”

“Rory, we have been _through_ this. I _like_ hearing these things because I like _people_.” Rory was still standing around awkwardly, so she waved for him to actually take the seat she had managed to clear off for him. Flustered, he complied.

“Well, we went to a nice planet last week. Not a single adventure, for a change. There was a beach, and a nice sunset. Two suns, kinda green tinted.”

“That sounds really nice. I love sunsets; they’re so pretty. And with so many different worlds, I don’t think I could ever get tired of them. Whoops, kettle is boiling!” Death dashed into the kitchen to set the tea steeping. “Can’t let it boil too long or the taste is all wrong.”

“You like sunsets?”

“Why wouldn’t I? They’re pretty.”

Rory sighed. “I know, it really shouldn’t surprise me by now. Sometimes it’s still hard thinking of you being so much like a person though. Mostly I never really thought of you having a form at all, but when I did it was always…”

“A skeleton with a scythe,” Death finished for him. “I don’t know where humans got that idea. Isn’t dying scary enough without that?”

Rory laughed. It was good to see a reaction like that, it was really the whole point of this exercise. “Definitely. Don’t get me wrong, I’m glad you’re you, it just takes some getting used to.” He paused, as if considering something. “That doesn’t happen often, does it?”

“No, not really. Most people are surprised and then that’s the end of it.”

“I guess that’s one of the dangers of traveling with the Doctor.”

“Think of it as… a unique attribute. So what happened this time?”

Rory launched into an elaborate tale that would sound outlandish to most. But it had happened, of course. And Death had dealt with Time Lords enough to be honestly unsurprised. Gone from history, perhaps, but not _her_ memory. There was no way of avoiding that one. “And then, well, you showed up, so I guess you know what happened.”

Death nodded and stepped back into the kitchen to retrieve the tea. She held out a mug decorated with orange kittens to Rory. “You’re going to get through this, you know.”

“Because the Doctor is always making your job more complicated?” Rory took a sip of the tea, seeming surprised that it was actually quite good.

“No. Well… yes.” Death had to laugh a little at that. “Wouldn’t want things to get dull now, would we? But because of _Amy_.”

“Amy?” There was that expression again.

“You know, your wife? I should hope you remember her.”

“No, of course I do! But… what does she have to do with me not staying, uh, dead?” It was admirable, that he was able to say it at all.

“Simple, really. The Doctor has the means to be a huge headache for me, but _Amy_ is the one who isn’t going to give up until you’re back. I’ve seen enough of you two together to know that much. It’s really sweet. More work, but, well, I love love, so I can’t really complain.”

Rory smiled. “You do, don’t you? I guess you’d know.”

He was finally getting the hang of this. “Shh, listen.”

Amy’s voice was growing louder in the apartment. _”Rory you idiot you’re not allowed to do this! Get back here!”_

“I’d get going before you end up sleeping on the couch. Ready?”

“Absolutely. It’s been lovely, but…”

“No, no, I understand. Being alive is way too much fun. And you have someone waiting for you.”

“I do, don’t I?”

_”Rory!”_  
“Yeah, you do.” Death opened the front door, ready to escort Rory in the exact opposite direction she was used to.

“Well, thank you for the tea. But, uh, I hope I don’t see you for a while.”

She started to lead him back to the land of the living, once again taking his hand. “Don’t worry, it’s mutual. _Try_ to keep your next few adventures a bit less lethal. I promise, I’m not getting bored.”

“Until next time.”

“Always.”


End file.
